


Together

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Today sucked." the Aussie declared. Max laughed half-heartedly.'Let’s not talk about it.'Max mumbled in return, closing his eyes as Dan’s hands rubbed his back in comfort. "Or, the one where both Red Bull boys have a bad race and seek comfort from one another (which is basically just lots of cuddling)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> After today's race they could really both use some cuddles (as did we all after watching that) so I wrote this to ease the pain  
> Extremely fluffy with lots of snuggling
> 
> Set after Bahrain race 2018  
> Cheers!

To say Max was frustrated would be an understatement. It had been a weekend to forget for sure. He sighed and rubbed a towel over his hair, glancing in the mirror. His skin was red from the hot shower, which had unfortunately not drowned out everything that had happened, no matter the hour he had spend under the scalding water. 

He walked from the bathroom into the bedroom of his hotel room, taking some sweatpants and a thin shirt out of his suitcase. He tried to busy himself by watching some telly, but couldn’t focus.

Normally, after such a bad race, or any other bad moment, Max would seek out Daniel, or the other way around, for comfort. The Aussie didn’t seem to mind, and the times Max didn’t go, Daniel would send him worried texts until he eventually did go. But now, when Dan’s race had been as bad as his, maybe even worse, he wasn’t sure Dan would appreciate the company.

Sighing deeply once more, he stood up, grabbed his phone and key and made his way out of his room, walking down the hall and stopping in front of another door. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually he did knock, knowing that if Dan wasn’t in the mood for company, he would let Max know.

There was no response at first. Max sighed and turned, not wanting to bother Dan if he wanted to be left alone, but then the door opened. 

Daniel looked every bit as defeated as Max felt, his signature grin nowhere to be seen. There was only a small upturn of the corners of his mouth when he saw his younger teammate.

“Hiya.” Daniel said, sounding tired. Max smiled timidly, relieved when Daniel stepped to the side to let him in. Max shuffled a little on his feet, awkwardly waiting in the middle of the room as Daniel disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. When he came back, he gave Max a soft smile, noticing the younger man’s nervous, almost anxious, expression.  
Daniel walked over, pulling Max close. Max instinctively buried his face in Dan’s neck, the Aussie resting his head against the side of Max’s head.

“Today sucked.” the Aussie declared. Max laughed half-heartedly.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Max mumbled in return, closing his eyes as Dan’s hands rubbed his back in comfort. 

“Agreed.” Daniel answered, nuzzling the side of Max’ head. They both stayed in comfortable silence for a moment.

“Maxy…” Dan said eventually, pulling back. Max hummed, opening his eyes to look at his teammate. Daniel smiled and then leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. Max huffed in surprise but found himself kissing back, parting his lips as Dan’s hand moved up to cup the back of his neck. 

Max pulled back to speak, their noses still brushing.

“Can...can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone…” Max asked quietly, a small blush on his cheeks. Dan hummed, pretending to think for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. Then he sighed and nodded.

“Me neither.” Daniel answered honestly. Max tugged him closer again, tentatively kissing him a second time before moving to the bed. He kicked of his shoes and got in under the covers, curling up on his side with a sigh. He felt the bed dip in behind him before Dan pressed up against his back, an arm slung around his waist. He felt Dan’s lips brush over his neck and tilted his head to give him better access. Dan settled down after a moment, breathing in Max’s scent. 

“China can’t be here fast enough.” Daniel whispered, his breath warm on Max’s skin. Max hummed in agreement, before turning over in Dan’s arms. Dan grumbled an objection when Max pulled back to do so, but when Max tangled their legs together and lazily kissed him again, the objections quickly ceased. 

Daniel rolled onto his back so Max could curl up against his side more comfortably, his head resting on Dan’s shoulder. Max’s eyes were already closed, making Daniel chuckle. 

“Stop laughing, I’m comfy.” Max mumbled, blindly reaching out for Dan’s hand to link their fingers together. Dan smiled fondly, his arm wrapping around Max’s waist as the Dutchman yawned. 

“Sleep, love.” Daniel purred, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead. Together they would be okay, they were sure of it.


End file.
